Secrets of the Void
by Dan Vaverick
Summary: An old Xiaolin monk has returned to the temple after a three year journey. The warriors discover that he too is a Dragon-in-training. However, he is unable to harness his Dragon element despite his rank as a Fully-Fledged Warrior. He now joins the warriors in search for the remaining Shen Gong Wu and the fight against the Heylin forces that threaten the Xiaolin Order and the world.
1. Scroll One: Enter the Absent Dragon

It had been three months since Raimundo was chosen as team leader and the great battle of the Xiaolin warriors and the united Heylin forces they've encountered overtime led by Jack Spicer. The Xiaolin warriors emerged victorious and evil was put to a halt… for a time. No matter how many showdowns were won or lost, evil would still exist. And the search for the remaining Shen Gong Wu continued…

. . .

The Xiaolin Warriors found themselves wandering on the foundation of an old town that stood fifteen hundred years ago. The place was now abandoned and the houses and shacks crumbled. The inhabitant flora took over the town, flourished in green and wildflowers.

"If I remember correctly," said Omi. "this was the town I first met Grandmaster Dashi when I went through Jack Spicer's time machine two years ago…" His small body shuddered. "Just being here gives me the colds…"

"The chills." Clay said.

"That too."

"Come on. The Danger Sneakers have to be here somewhere. Start Looking." Raimundo said, leading the group.

"Remind me what these shoes are good for?" Kimiko asked.

"According to the scroll, the Danger Sneakers warns their user of impending danger." Raimundo replied. "It's like Spider-Man's Spidey Sense when it tingles."

"Makes sense enough."

"Hey, looks like somethin's burnin' behind them trees." Clay said, raising a finger to a thin rise of smoke.

"We must investigate!" Omi exclaimed, leaping ahead.

"Wait up, little dude!" Raimundo yelled following behind.

Kimiko and Clay silently followed and quickly caught up with them. As they got closer to the thick wall of trees, Raimundo glanced through them and grabbed Omi by the collar before he could give away their position.

"Calm down, Omi…!" he whispered. "What if it might be Jack…? You wouldn't want to let him know we were here…!"

Omi slapped Raimundo's hand off from his collar. "It doesn't matter if it's Jack Spicer…!" he whispered back. "I can take him on with my hands tied behind my back…!"

Clay peeked through a small space in between the trees and looked ahead. "It ain't Jack." He said. "Someone's out there, but it ain't him."

The four peeked out together. Thirty feet before them was a concealed figure settled on an old log in front of a burning fire ring. The figure wore a wide bamboo sunhat that stretched beyond his shoulders. The rim of the hat dipped so far that only his lips and the thick straps around his chin could be seen by the monks. His apparel were long dark gray robes with a black sash around his waist. The robes were covered in dust and torn around the sleeves and leggings. Set next to him was a walking stick, a large burlap sack with leather shoulder straps along with a leather chest. The figure reached his hand towards the fire and jerked a stick out from the ground. To Clay, it looked like he was cooking meat. With his strong sense of smell, it was beef. While eating, the figure tilted his head down to read what looked to be a comic book in his other hand.

"Do you think he's looking for the Danger Sneakers too?" asked Omi.

"I doubt it." Kimiko replied. "He's probably just passing by."

"What should we do now?" Raimundo asked. "We need to look for the Wu. We can't just wait until he leaves. Jack could get here any moment."

The robed figure turned to the next page of his book and took another bite of his cooked beef. He was suddenly met with a heavy gust of wind in his face. It blew flying embers towards him and landed on the pages of his book. He took his sleeve and brushed the embers way. It had left tiny burns on one page. He closed the book and stood up abruptly. He looked up. Hovering down from above was a red-headed boy completely covered in gothic clothing with some kind of helicopter device behind his back. Following behind him were dozens of legless robots with broad shoulders and sharp metal claws.

"Too late…" growled Clay.

The figure grit his teeth. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" he yelled with a young adult's voice. "You almost burnt my book!"

"A burnt book is the least of your concerns!" said the gothic redhead. "Your biggest concern ought to be me: Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius! Now, where are the Danger Sneakers?"

"Sorry, but I've no clue as to what you're talking about. I'm merely a traveler passing through."

"A likely story. Tell me where the Shen Gong Wu is or else I'll have my Jack-Bots here tear you up until you change your mind."

Jack could not see through the bamboo hat, but the stranger gave him a glare.

"Okay, you're just wasting your time as well as mine! And you're making me mad!" exclaimed the stranger.

The Xiaolin monks kept an eye on the quarrel, still behind the trees.

"Should we do something?" Omi asked. "It is our duty as Xiaolin warriors to aid the elderly."

Raimundo turned to Omi with a raised brow. "Dude, how many old people do you see reading a comic book? He's clearly not old."

"But he's got clothes like an old person!"

"Those clothes don't make him old! And besides, listen to his voice! Does he sound old? He sounds like he's about my age! Kimiko, back me up here!"

"It's not fair!" Kimiko whined.

"What? It ain't fair that Omi keeps judgin' people by their appearances?" Clay asked.

"No! It's not fair that I can't get a good look at this guy's face!" Kimiko replied, crossing her arms and puckering her bottom lip. "It's like he won't let me see it on purpose!"

Raimundo landed himself a faceplam. "That's what you care about?!"

"Jack-Bots, show him we mean business!" ordered Jack.

The monks watched as Jack made the first move. Three of his Jack-bots simultaneously dove in after the robed stranger with their metal claws ready to strike. The stranger reacted as such: he leaped forward with superhuman speed and struck a Jack-Bot to his left with a right-legged butterfly kick to the head. This smashed in half of its face and sent it flying into a large stone, exploding on impact. Still airborn, the stranger completed the butterfly kick full circle with his left leg hitting the Jack-Bot in front of him. The heel of his left foot knocked its head clean off. Sparks and oil spurted out from the opened neck. Back on the ground, the stranger grabbed the last oncoming Jack-Bot to his right with his left hand by the arm. He pulled back his right leg and formed a semi-circle turn. With a powerful swing, he released his grip and sent the Jack-Bot flying at Jack himself. Letting out a girlish shriek, Jack ducked as it flew over him and crashed into three more of his Jack-Bots. All four blew up into pieces on the spot. The monks saw with amazement and shock. Their eyes widened and their mouths opened. Omi's hands pressed into his cheeks with his mouth opened the biggest and his eyes widened the most.

"Consider that a warning!" the stranger yelled. "Either leave now, or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!"

Omi gasped as a large opened smile took over the bottom half of his face and his eyes sparkled bright.

"Hey! That's what you say, Omi!" Kimiko pointed out.

"Indeed! There is one other person I know who says that!" Omi said, jumping up and down giggling.

"Hold on, partner. Are you sayin' you know this guy?" Clay asked.

"Yes! But I will answer your questions later! For now, let us help our fellow comrade!" Omi jumped out from behind the trees with the others following behind.

Jack had surrounded the stranger with the rest of his Jack-Bots ready for a full-on assault. Just before he could make the call, the Xiaolin monks landed in the center before him. They formed a circle with the stranger and took their fighting stances.

The stranger looked around as he was joined by a cowboy, a girl in a punk Japanese outfit, a young man in a grey rolled up sweater and green baggy jeans, and a short yellow skinned boy in Xiaolin robes. He let out a short gasp and his eyes widened as he looked at the yellow-skinned boy next to him.

"Not so fast, Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed. "We will not let you attack this innocent traveler and take the Shen Gong Wu!" He looked up at the stranger and gave him a discreet wink, looking up at a familiar face under the hat.

Jack let out a groan. "I was hoping you dorks wouldn't show up! That's what I get for wasting time with this guy! Jack-Bots: Attack!"

All the Jack-Bots closed in on the monks and the stranger. The five charged and broke through their lines. Each monk taking them down one by one through fierce punches, kicks, and throws. Explosions scattered as well as scraps of metal and oil.

Omi and the stranger positioned themselves back to back as more Jack-Bots circled them. They turned to one another and gave each other a nod. Together they attacked in synchronized strikes, shouting their techniques in unison:

 _Fox Pouncing Mouse!_

 _Horse Kicking Trough!_

 _Monkey Throwing Coconut!_

 _Ostrich Stomping Serpent!_

They took down the last Jack-Bot standing with one strike, demolishing it completely. The monks and the stranger stood above piles of smashed up and crippled Jack-Bots. They all look up to Jack who was gripping his fists and gritting his teeth.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be victorious with the next Wu!" Jack picked up whatever remains of Jack-Bots he could carry and flew off. "I will have my revenge!"

Once Jack was out of sight, Omi and the stranger faced each other.

"It is a great honor fighting alongside with you once more, my old friend." Omi said, giving a bow.

"Likewise." the stranger said, bowing back. "Aw, forget bowing! C'mere you!" He leaned in and pulled Omi into an embrace. Omi escaped and returned the gesture with a friendly neck grapple. Both exchanged locks and grapples in a laughing frenzy.

Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko viewed the odd reunion with smiles and chuckles.

"Look at you!" the stranger said with his arm around Omi's neck, giving him gentle noogies. "You haven't changed since I last saw you! I was expecting you to grow at least a foot taller!"

"Never judge one's abilities through their appearance!" Omi replied, breaking free from the noogies and pulling the stranger's hat down. "I have become much stronger and faster since you've been gone! You on the other hand are much taller than I remember!"

The stranger chuckled. "I see you're still the hyperactive and egotistical monk I used to know!"

"Yo Omi, you gonna tell us who your buddy is?" Raimundo asked with a grin.

Omi released his grasp and stood next to the stranger. He brushed off his robes and cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce to you a most skilled and worthy Xiaolin warrior and an old friend: Windsor Carradine."

The monks watched as Omi's friend untied the straps from his chin. They mystery of what was under the hat was finally to be revealed. He slipped his hat down to show a young and slim shaped face. His skin was a light tan and his eyes were a deep jet black. His locks consisted of medium lengthened brown hair. He gave the monks and grateful smile and a bow.

"Everyone calls me Wing." he said. "It's an honor to meet you all."

The monks returned the gesture. Raimundo let out a tiny snicker.

"Windsor…?" he whispered to the others, grinning. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that name…" He felt a painful jab into his side by Kimiko and stumbled over. He rubbed his side and groaned. "Again girl, you hit hard…!"

"Wing," Omi said. "this is Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. They too are ongoing Xiaolin Dragons like you and I."

"You're also a Dragon?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes." Wing replied. "I was chosen to become a Dragon four years ago as evil was soon to rise again. It's good to know that there are more Dragons to help fight when it comes."

"I hate to break the news," Raimundo said, still rubbing his side. "but we've been fighting evil for a couple years now."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's true." Kimiko said. "That guy we were just fighting is Jack Spicer. He plans to take over the world with the Shen Gong Wu we've been looking for."

"Not to mention Wuya is free from her second puzzle box as well as Chase Young comin' to destroy us. And now there's a bunch of other villains with a crazy hunger for Shen Gong Wu." Clay added.

Wing froze in place. His eyes widened and his body shuddered as a chill ran up his spine. His breathing began to quicken. "Wuya's out of her puzzle box…? The Shen Gong Wu already revealing themselves…? Chase Young…? And now the destruction of the world is hovering upon us?! What else has happened while I was gone?!"

"Many things." Omi replied. "Master Fung will explain everything when we get back to the temple. But right now, we must find the Danger Sneakers."

"Is that what Jack Spicer was looking for? Is that why you guys are here?"

"Yeah, but without Dojo, it's going to be hard to look for it. And who knows where it could be." Raimundo replied, resting his back against a tree with a large hollow. He looked to the others and took notice of their unusual stares towards him. "Uhhh… what's with the weird looks…?" They pointed towards the hollow in the tree. Raimundo looked in and found something red and sparkling under a pile of leaves. He brushed them away and pulled out a pair of red sneakers with yellow flames decorated towards the toes.

"Well… that was easier than we thought." Clay remarked.

Omi let out a relieving sigh and looked up to Wing. "Now that we found the Shen Gong Wu, we can return to the temple! Master Fung will be very pleased to see you!"

"It's been a long journey for me, so I'll be happy to get back." Wing returned to the fire ring and put it out with dirt. He put his book away in the leather chest and strapped it together with the burlap sack. "If memory serves me correctly, the temple is about a ten mile walk from here."

"Oh we're not walking, my friend." Omi said. "We've got the proper set of legs."

"Don't you mean-?" Raimundo was about to correct Omi's slang, but stopped himself on the circumstances. "No, you're right. Please continue."

Omi grinned and pulled out a small cat-like statue.

 _Crouching Cougar!_

He threw the statue to the ground and backed everyone up. The small statue instantly grew bigger and took the shape of a mechanical feline about the size of an average car. It's back was hollow with six seats. The monks quickly climbed on with Omi taking the driver's seat.

Wing looked up at the large structure with widened eyes. "Whoa! So this is another Shen Gong Wu?"

"That's right!" Raimundo replied. "Get in!"

Wing shrugged and took a high jump with his bags on his back and landed in an empty seat next to Kimiko. "Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do when we get back." he thought.

Kimiko glanced up at Wing. From before, she could only see his chin and lips when he had the hat on. Now that it was off, she could see everything: his smooth cheeks, his little nose, his deep black eyes, and his flowing brown locks. Her hands gripped her jeans tightly. Her cheeks grew warm with a hint of red as her glance turned into a gaze. Her pink lips opened slightly.

Wing sensed that someone was looking his way. His eyes locked with Kimiko's deep blue glittering eyes and found her almost staring at him. His cheeks immediately turned red and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"W-what is it…?" he asked.

Kimiko bit her lip as her iris' shrunk and quickly looked away. She cleared her throat and wiped her forehead.

"N-nothing…!" she replied with a shaken voice. "It's nothing…"

Once everyone was settled in, the Crouching Cougar bolted forward. The speed of the mechanical cat would get them to the Xiaolin Temple in no time. Wing held on for dear life as the vehicle leaped and shook heavily and the wind pushed his face back. This was only the beginning of his introduction to the Shen Gong Wu and the evil that continues to threaten the temple and the world.


	2. Scroll Two: From the Path Aside

The Crouching Cougar approached the Xiaolin Temple with thunderous steps. Once outside of the temple's stone walls, the monks jumped out from the mechanical beast. In a bright flash, the Shen Gong Wu shrunk to its original form. Clay caught the object and held it under his arm. The monks stepped through the gate with Wing following behind.

Wing halted in between the walls. He placed a hand on the engraved stone pillar. This smooth warmth ran through his fingers as his mind set him back when he came to the temple for the first time almost ten years ago. His eyes looked around. Everything was still the same: the dining hall, the training grounds, the garden, the meditation chamber, and the quarters. He gripped his hat tightly and bit his bottom lip. His legs shivered and his breath shortened. Distant memories and his given purpose hung over his head.

Clay turned his head back. Wing fell behind.

"You okay there, partner?" he asked.

Wing nodded, giving the stone pillar one last gentle stroke before catching up. "Yeah. Just feeling nostalgic…" he replied.

"How does it feel to be back?"

"It's… overwhelming."

Wing stayed behind Clay. They were about to make their way to the Shen Gong Wu vault until Master Fung appeared from the dining hall to greet them.

"I see you four were successful on your mission." said Master Fung. "Although I was expecting your return twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry Master Fung." Kimiko said. "We got sidetracked."

"Yeah, we picked up a hitchhiker." Raimundo implied.

From behind Clay, Wing took a deep breath and revealed himself before Fung. He scratched the back of his head and let out a quiet chuckle.

Master Fung's eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly. "Wing? Is that you?"

"It most certainly is him, Master!" Omi exclaimed, stepping up next to Wing. He jumped up to his height. "Look at how much taller he has gotten! I cannot say the same about his cleanliness though. His clothes are most filthy." He was quickly jerked back from the back of his collar, once again by Raimundo. "Hey!"

Master Fung approached Wing in silence, observing his awkward grin. He looked over him. The last time he saw him, the top of his head reached to his waist. Now, he was up to his eyebrows. He gave Wing a soft smile and gestured a deep bow.

"I am pleased that you have returned safely." he said. Wing returned the bow and both stood back up. Fung smiled bigger and opened his arms. Wing stepped forward and was pulled into a warm embrace. The monks grinned at the reunion.

"It's good to be home, Master Fung." Wing said, breaking the embrace. "How's my mom?"

"She's doing well. She'll be glad to hear you're back."

"I'll be sure to visit her once I get settled back in." Wing glanced over Fung's shoulder, looking up at the temple buildings. "I see nothing's changed here."

"The temple itself hasn't changed, but everything outside its walls always does."

"Yeah, about that, these Xiaolin warriors tell me that a lot's been going on while I was gone."

"Yes Wing. Great and terrible things have taken place during your absence. I will gather the elders in the vault and we will fill you in on the details." Fung looked over to the others before making his way to the meditation chamber. "You four will also attend this meeting. Secure the Shen Gong Wu to the vault and wait for us there."

The monks replied with a bow before Fung made his exit. Together they strolled off to the vault. Wing once again followed behind. Raimundo stayed beside him.

"You know, it's interesting that Master Fung never mentioned anything about you during our time here." Raimundo said. "And Omi seems to have a lot of respect for you. And that's shocking since he usually lives in his own little world where everything is all about him. Are you supposed to be some kind of big deal?"

Wing sighed. "At this point, I'm not sure anymore… There's a lot I'm dealing with right now."

"I guess Master Fung will tell us everything at this meeting. Can't wait to hear all about you."

Wing glanced away. "Yeah… I can't wait either."

. . .

The monks of the temple sat in a large circle alongside the walls of the vault. Within that circle sat Master Fung. Omi and Raimundo were settled to his left while Kimiko and Clay were to his right. Wing was put in the center for the members of the temple to observe. All eyes were on Master Fung as he disclosed the events that have taken place in the past two years to Wing.

"Much evil has risen in these recent times, Wing." Master Fung said. "Although we have claimed most of the Shen Gong Wu, many have yet to be revealed. Now that you have returned, it will be one of your duties to join the Xiaolin warriors to search for the Shen Gong Wu and keep them out of the wrong hands. The forces of evil have grown stronger under the watchful eyes of the notorious Chase Young. The Heylin witch Wuya plots alongside him. She is without her dark powers, but she is still a threat with the Shen Gong Wu she has in her possession. We must do what we can to keep the darkness at bay. Do you understand what I ask of you?"

Wing shivered and took deep silent breaths. A drop of sweat ran down his cheek and plopped onto his hand gripping his robes tightly.

"I understand." Wing replied, giving a nod. "Forgive me, Master. This is so much take in at such a short time coming back to the temple. I should've returned sooner if I had known."

"The Xiaolin Temple has done well in our conflict against evil." said Master Fung. "It was important that you didn't stray from the path on your journey. You have been gone for three years. Tell us, did you find the answers you sought?"

Wing stared up at Master Fung and glanced around. Everyone in the vault looked to him waiting for a reply. Utter silence filled the room. All he could hear was the racing beat of his heart and the wind from outside. His hands gripped his pants tight and his teeth grit. He lowered his head, unfit to make eye contact.

"No Master…" he replied. "I am ashamed to say that I could not find the answers I so desperately searched for…" His eyes were covered by his brown bangs. He could not see the frown Master Fung had hinted. His ears picked up the elders whispering to one another. "I met with many philosophers and martial artists during my travels around Asia. They have heard of it, but knew nothing about its powers. My three-year journey was a wild goose chase… In the end, I failed to find answers about the Void…"

Master Fung let out a quiet sigh, stroking his beard. "This is most troubling…"

Raimundo let out a loud groan. "Master Fung, please tell us what's going on! Who is this guy? And what does he have to do with us?"

Fung raised a hand and Raimundo went silent. "Like you and the others, Raimundo, Wing is also training as a Dragon. He is to become the Dragon of the Void."

"The Void?" Kimiko asked.

"Even I have not heard of such an element, and I'm an expert on them." Omi said.

"It is an element that rises above all common elements such as your own." Fung continued. "It is said that whoever can master the Void will possess great and tremendous power."

"So what's stoppin' Wing from gettin' to that great and tremendous power?" Clay asked.

"I'm afraid there is little information about this element. It is not clear of what the Void is or what it does." Fung replied. "There have only been a few Dragons of the Void in the past fifteen hundred years. The last Dragon of the Void lived five hundred years ago, but had mysteriously vanished. All of them did. No one knows the events of their disappearance. We once kept the documents of their training and knowledge with the element here in the temple, but a great fire destroyed the majority of the scrolls. The only parchments that could be saved were the fighting styles required and recordings of how long it took for the previous Dragons to master the Void. Wing has more than mastered these styles and has always been ready to take the next step, but without a better understanding of the element, he cannot move on. We thought that this journey of his would help him find the answers, but we are once again at a dead end…" Master Fung and the elders lowered their heads in silence.

"What must I do then…?" Wing asked.

Master Fung raised his head. "During this time, I think it would be best if you were to put your training as Dragon of the Void to a halt and focus on what's happening now."

Wing's body froze as his eyes widened. "S-stop my training? I can't stop my training! I've come too far just to give up!" His voice grew loud. His body began to shiver and his hands tugged his pants back. "But… what if it's come to this…? What if you've now realized I'm not meant to be the Dragon of the Void…? Was choosing me a mistake…?"

The warriors uncomfortably watched as Wing was going into a small panic. Omi frowned seeing his old friend speaking of self-doubt and a failed destiny.

"Young man," an elder said, breaking the panicked frenzy. "when you first started training with us as a little boy, we saw great potential in you for the years to come."

"You exceeded our expectations as you grew up and mastered our fundamentals physically and spiritually." a second elder said. "You have earned the rank of Fully Fledged Warrior through your dedication and your hard work. It was no mistake that you were chosen to become Dragon of the Void."

Raimundo leaned towards Omi. "Fully Fledged Warrior…?" he whispered.

"I believe that is the next rank after Shoku warrior…?" Omi whispered back.

"What…?! He ranks above us…?! He hasn't mastered his element…! He can't even use it from what I can hear…!"

"Dashi had no element either, and he became a Grandmaster… So, I guess it's possible."

Raimundo looked away and pouted his lips.

"You have many years ahead before you are able to understand and master the Void." Master Fung implied once Wing had calmed down. "We are not stopping your training completely. It is only for a short time. We ask you to keep your true path in mind as you go on another. During your time here, study the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. You will start your new training in using the Shen Gong Wu the day after tomorrow."

Wing took a breath and leaned into a deep bow. "Yes, Master Fung."

Master Fung rose to his feet and bowed back. "This meeting is adjourned." he said. He glanced over to Omi. "Omi, would you please take Wing to his room? I trust you remember where it is."

Omi bolted up with a salute and a big grin. "Indeed, Master Fung! I shall take this responsibility with great pride! Come along, old friend!" He marched out of the vault with Wing and the other warriors following behind.

They made their way to the temple quarters and down the main hall. Omi took role of the leader, still marching along. They approached a pair of shoji doors to their left. Omi stepped to the side and raised his arm towards them. "Your room." he announced.

Wing grinned. "Thank you." he replied. He slid one of the doors open and stepped inside. He turned to the others. "You guys can come in if you want."

Kimiko nodded and stepped in first. Clay next, then Raimundo, and Omi last. They found themselves somewhat cramped in a small bedroom. Inside there was a wooden bedframe with a plain futon mattress, a dresser and a large leather chest with a lock.

Wing slid his finger across the dresser and saw the dust thickness covering his fingerprint. "Looks like I've got a lot of cleaning to do before I can use this room again."

"How come you get your own bedroom while we still have to sleep on mats on the floor?" Raimundo asked, crossing his arms.

"I spent most of my life here away from home." Wing replied. "Like Omi, not only was I trained here, but I was also schooled here too. My mom doesn't live far from the temple, so I lived here and went to visit her on the weekends and holidays. I think of it like boarding school. So, these were my accommodations. Plus, I never really asked why I was given this room."

Raimundo shook his head with an annoyed smirk.

"Listen, Wing." said Clay. "We know nothin' about this Void element, but while you're here, maybe we can lend a hand and find it within ya. Us Xiaolin Dragons need to stick together like a herd of cows in a thunderstorm."

Wing sighed and smiled. "With little information there is about it, you guys might have a harder time finding it too." He placed his bag and small chest on the mattress and turned to everyone. "At this point, I'll take any help I can get. We've just met, but I've felt more welcome back and in good company thanks to you guys. I look forward to training with you in the future."

"Likewise." Raimundo said, nudging Wing's shoulder. "We won't hold back."

"I don't expect any of you to."

"Come on, fellas. Let's leave Wing to unpack." said Clay. "It's a pleasure meetin' you." He tipped his hat and made his exit first.

"We'll call you when dinner's ready." Kimiko said, leaving the room next.

"Yeah, see ya Windsor." Raimundo said, quickly taking his leave with a chuckle.

Wing rolled his eyes.

"It is good to have you back, Wing." Omi said.

Wing turned to him and knelt down to his height. "It's nice to be back."

"Once you get settled in, I challenge you to a sparring match. I want to see how much stronger the great Wing has gotten while he was gone. Tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn."

Wing grinned and placed on Omi's head. "Challenge accepted."

Omi smiled big and left the room in a flip. Wing slid the door closed. He moved himself over to the bed and set himself down. He leaned his elbows over his knees with his hands placed on his head. His fingers gripped locks of his hair firmly. He let out a soft groan.

"Get it together, Wing…"


	3. Scroll Three: It Starts with a Simmer

"Let us go through this once more. And get it right this time!" Omi exclaimed, holding the Ancient Scroll in his hands.

Wing groaned, sitting before Omi in the freshly dewed grass. With his legs crossed, he rested an elbow on his right knee while resting his chin on his fist. He let out a quiet yawn. His baggy eyes blinked. That morning, Omi awakened him very early, eager to help him study the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Wing was rushed through his morning and couldn't get the chance to put on his Gi or fix his bed hair. Omi read off each Shen Gong Wu and their powers in the scroll and had Wing memorize them. Three hours later, the sun finally broke the dawn. Under a tree in the courtyard, Wing sat in his pajamas: a pair of loose navy and grey plaid pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Omi, come on… I've got all day to study this scroll…" Wing said, wiping an eye. "I can study alone while you go hang out with your friends…"

"Nonsense!" Omi replied. "I figured it was up to me to make sure you are well prepared for your new training tomorrow! You must remember the Shen Gong Wu and their abilities before you use them! Now then, from the bottom!"

"From the top."

"I stand corrected. Ready?"

"Lay it on me."

Omi tilted his head. "Lay what on you? The scroll? That is a most odd request."

"No, what I meant was-" Wing let out an exhausted sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm too tired to argue… Just start…"

Omi cleared his throat. "The Two-Ton Tunic."

"It turns into impenetrable armor and protects its user." Wing replied.

"Correct! But do not forget that the Two-Ton Tunic is very heavy when activated. Next, the Third-Arm Sash."

Wing smacked his lips as he looked at Omi with half-closed eyes. "Like it says in the name, it acts like a third arm."

"Correct again! I shall give you a hard one this time. The Sword of the Storm."

"That Shen Gong Wu releases strong and powerful winds."

"And what else?"

Wing closed his eyes tight while rubbing two fingers on his temples. "I know this one…! You just told me it…! Uhhh…" He gritted his teeth. All that could appear in his head was a growing ache. He let out a disgruntled groan. "Sorry Omi, I'm just too tired to think straight… Why did you have to get me up so early? Nobody else is up… I know you want to help, but was barging into my room and banging pots and pans at four in the morning necessary…?"

"The early morning is always the best time to study without any distractions." Omi replied. "I have a personal obligation to assist you. You are my closest and most loyal friend after all. You taught me to be the best I can be through hard work and discipline. I am merely returning the favor so you can be the best there is… behind me, of course."

Wing shaped a small grin and rolled his eyes. "You've changed in more ways than one in these last three years." He sat up straight and huffed. He smacked his own cheeks and shook his head, trying to keep himself awake. "Let's keep going."

. . .

The temple came alive with the loud and echoing ring of the large zhong bell. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay rose from their beds and dressed for the day. Clay and Kimiko both wore their red and white robes while Raimundo slipped on his Shoku warrior uniform. They made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Kimiko set out the plates and bowls on the table. Putting down the fourth set, she noticed something was missing. She looked over to Raimundo and Clay, counting them and herself.

"Have you two seen Omi?" she asked.

Raimundo and Clay looked at each other, exchanging raised eyebrows and shrugs.

"I haven't seen him since we got up." Raimundo replied.

"His bed was empty when I walked past his space." said Clay while cooking eggs, bacon and sausage: a cowboy's favorite morning meal. "Maybe he's out on a mornin' walk or doin' some warm up trainin'. I'm sure he'll show up once he catches a whiff of these here fried eggs and toast."

With breakfast almost ready, Omi and Wing entered the kitchen from the opposite doorway. Omi marched in with a big grin on his face and took his seat. Wing, still exhausted from before, slid his feet forward with his head slouched while carrying the scroll under his arm. His eyes were heavy and halfway closed. He took a seat, put the scroll down and plopped his chin on the table, letting out a low groan.

"Good morning, my friends!" Omi said. "It is certainly a nice day for training!"

Raimundo brought the orange juice and bowl of fruit to the table, finding Wing in his pajamas. "Dude, you look like crap."

" _Really…? I hadn't noticed…_ " Wing retorted with his half-closed eyes glancing up at Raimundo.

Kimiko sighed, bringing toast and jam to the table. "Omi, what did you do to him?"

"I was merely helping him with his studies on the Shen Gong Wu so he will be prepared for his training with them tomorrow." Omi replied.

"He rushed me out of bed so fast, I didn't have time to put my Gi on…" said Wing, letting out another heavy yawn. "He was having me memorize Shen Gong Wu and their powers since four in the morning…"

"Don't you have like, all day to study?" Raimundo asked.

"That's what I said, but Omi _insisted_ that I start as soon as possible…"

Clay brought over the rest of the food to the table: the sausage and bacon still sizzling on the plate. "Maybe some breakfast will give ya an extra boost. Go on and eat up!"

Wing's eyes observed the freshly cooked food on the table. The aroma took over his nose. He didn't have a decent breakfast in a long time. His stomach however, wasn't feeling the same way.

"What I really need is some tea with sugar… LOTS of sugar." Wing collected himself and stood from the table. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'm going to soak myself in some cold water and get dressed." He took the scroll and made his exit.

"I will test your memory on the Shen Gong Wu once more later tonight!" Omi shouted before Wing was out of hearing distance.

The Xiaolin warriors took their portions of breakfast and ate. Raimundo took his portion but hesitated on eating. He looked over to Omi who was stuffing his face with eggs and fruit and guzzling down goat's milk. He rested his arm on the top rail of his chair and turned his head towards the doorway Wing left through. His brows slanted towards the bridge of his nose and his eyes squinted.

. . .

The warriors gathered at the training grounds to meet with Master Fung. They all noticed the training equipment have been spread out along the stone walls of the temple, widening the ground surface for more space. Master Fung stood within the center as the warriors approached.

"Today we will continue your training with your individual elements." said Master Fung. "Two of you will be selected to spar with one another using only your elemental techniques. The goal of this exercise is to counter each other's moves until one of you falls or yields. This will test your endurance and stamina. Raimundo and Clay: you will face each other first. Take your places."

Raimundo and Clay stepped apart and turned to each other once they stood over the opposite ends of the training grounds. They bowed and took their stances.

Master Fung raised an arm. "Begin!"

Without hesitation, Raimundo dashed forward with his arms out. Air swirled around is arms in a synchronized motion. With his element by his side, a strong gust blew from behind and took him in flight.

 _Shoku Astro: Wind!_

Thrusting his arms forward, the two swirls of air combined to form a massive typhoon. Omi and Kimiko felt their bodies almost pushed back by the strong winds of Raimundo's first attack. Master Fung, however, stayed still and continued his observation.

Clay saw the typhoon coming his way. He widened his stance and planted his feet firmly to the ground. He was not going to be pushed back by the violent winds. Like his element, he was going to hold his ground.

 _Wudai Crater: Earth!_

Clay lifted his right foot high and stomped it into the ground. The training grounds shook furiously underneath everyone's feet. Before Clay rose a rock formation twice as tall as him. From the sidelines, Omi and Kimiko recognized the formation in the shape of a wedge with the thin end facing forward. Clay pulled both arms back and lunged them with fists digging deep into the blunt end of the stone wedge. The tremendous force launched the wedge up into the air, hurling towards the oncoming typhoon. Both elemental forms met with swift impact. Like an axe through wood, the stone wedge split through the typhoon into two. The two halves crashed into the ground, but not close enough to hit their primary target. Clay tipped his hat and smirked.

Raimundo's eyes bulged out at the stone wedge splitting through his typhoon and flying towards him. He let out a high-pitched yelp and flew to the side just before the wedge could touch him. From his bird's eye view, the wedge hurled into a nearby lake and blasted water out almost a hundred feet in the air.

"Watch it, Clay!" Raimundo shouted. "You could've turned me into sashimi if I didn't move in time!"

"Apologies." Clay replied. "Now it's mah turn. Here's a little advice; keep your eye on the birdie."

. . .

Wing sat alone in a small room reading through the Ancient Scroll. His mind and body were finally balanced after a cold wash and a sugar rush from some tea. He even got to put on his Xiaolin attire at last: a white t-shirt under a sky blue Gi top with orange trimmings and cuffs, orange pants, and a green sash to go around his waist. Through an hour of studying plus the previous three hours with Omi, his readings progressed far enough for the scroll to be opened over the edge of the table and across the floor behind him. He pulled open the scroll further, coming across the more recent and somewhat unusual and poorly named Shen Gong Wu.

"Ants in the Pants…?" he read aloud. "Releases a massive swarm of ants that invades a foe's pants…" He sighed and shook his head. "Whoever made this Shen Gong Wu was most likely a big prankster…"

He shifted the scroll over to the next description with a drawing of an exotic looking horn to go with it. "The Woozy Shooter: allows its user to fire a purple haze at their enemy. It not only confuses them, but also makes them act goofy…"

"Like game show contestants, as I put it." a laid-back voice said.

Wing turned his head towards the doorway as a small green dragon slithered in.

"Hey Dojo!" he exclaimed with a smile. "It's about time I saw you!"

"Wing! When did you get back?" Dojo asked, slithering in further.

"Just yesterday." Wing replied, watching Dojo coiling up around one of the table's legs. "I didn't see you though. Were you by any chance taking one of your weekly twelve-hour naps when I got back?"

Dojo blushed and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe. I see Master Fung's already put you to work."

"Yeah. I'm trying to remember most of these Shen Gong Wu by tomorrow before I start my new training with them." Wing looked back at the Woozy Shooter and shook his head. "What was Grandmaster Dashi thinking when he made all of these Shen Gong Wu?"

"Well remember, Dashi wasn't the only maker of Shen Gong Wu." Dojo replied, slithering over next to Wing. He looked down at the scroll. "I remember the guy who made the Woozy Shooter. His name fades from my memory, but I think he was on something when came up with this Shen Gong Wu. Boy, did he have a _wicked_ appetite whatever he was on!"

Wing felt a small tremor beneath his feet. He took his eyes off the scroll and glanced around the room. Was another tremor coming? Or was it one of those tiny earthquakes that happen every once in a while? Whatever it was, it was gone. He brought his eyes back to the scroll when a loud explosion blasted from outside. The whole room shook violently, shifting objects on tables and shelves. It threw Wing off from his chair and knocked Dojo off from the table. Both tumbled to the floor within the trembling chaos. Wing rose up from his back and let out a low groan, rubbing the back of his head. Dojo rose his head up from the rolled-out pages of the scroll, but was smashed with the first end of the scroll from the table above.

"What in the world was that?!" Wing exclaimed, standing on his feet.

Dojo carefully stuck his head back out all fatigued, showing a nasty red bump from where the scroll hit him. "It must be the kids training outside…" he moaned.

Another blast shook the room violently once again. Dojo screamed and dug himself underneath more pages of the scroll for cover. Wing looked through the window. His sight caught fire flying past the window followed by water raining down. He made his way to the door, determined to find out what was going on.

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" Dojo cried. He flew out from the pile and pursued Wing.

Wing found his way to the exit and stepped out from the temple in a rush. Once outside, his face grew pale and his eyes widened as he witnessed a great and shocking sight.

 _Wudai Mars: Fire!_

Kimiko raised a leg back and scraped the ground with her heel. Friction between her heel and the ground swept up a blast of fire. It quickly spread, engulfing the surface with its infernal heat and was making its way to Omi.

"A most clever tactic, Kimiko!" Omi said. "But this match is already over!"

 _Wudai Neptune: Ice!_

Omi swung his arms forward as spirals water were summoned from out of thin air. The spirals clashed together to form a tidal wave. The water crashed onto the surface, instantly putting out the fire that spread in his direction. Steam rose from the water after coming into contact with the heat. But Omi was far from finished. The water suddenly hardened and covered the entire training ground in ice. Omi jumped forward and glided his feet on the ice in perfect motion towards Kimiko. He swung his arms back and forth in sync with his feet to gain speed. He moved to the side and kicked his foot into the ice and dashed diagonally to the other side. His feet shifted to swing on the ice in a half circle. He lowered himself close to the surface and slid his fingertips against the ice. With a loud cry, he swiped his fingers off from the surface in a swift gesture, launching thick spikes of ice right at Kimiko.

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed.

Kimiko kept her eyes on the frozen projectiles coming right at her. She closed her hands tight and consumed them in fire. She put her engulfing fists up in front of her face. With each projectile, she lunged forward with jabs. Her flaming fists struck the ice spikes, turning them into steam upon contact.

"It's time to heat things up!"

She raised her arms high and released waves of heat. The waves reached high over the training ground and spread apart to form a dome. With the heat kept inside, the icy surface quickly melted and began to evaporate. Within seconds, there was very little water left. Kimiko dropped her arms down and the dome of heated waves vanished.

Omi, who was trapped under the dome at the time collapsed to his knees and hands. Large drops of sweat ran down his round head and soaked his uniform. He panted and wheezed, still feeling the intense heat from Kimiko's last move within him.

"I… will not be beaten… by your heat…!" he huffed. "Water… will always beat fire…!"

"I think the heat's getting to your head, dude." Raimundo said, approaching Omi.

"Maybe you should cool off, lil' buddy." Clay suggested. "I think ya need it."

Omi let out a heavy sigh and gathered himself to stand on his feet. He let out a soft groan as his body leaned back. Kimiko caught him from behind.

"Perhaps we will end this exercise for now." said Master Fung. "We will take a short break and then meditate for the afternoon as soon as Omi is well again."

Clay picked up Omi and let him sit on his large shoulder to rest as they followed the others back to the temple. Leaving the training grounds, they approached Wing and Dojo who observed half the training exercise.

"Good morning, you two." Master Fung said. "Wing, I trust your studies are going well."

Wing cleared his throat and bowed. "Yes, Master Fung." he replied. "I only came out here because I thought something was wrong from all of the tremors and explosions. Like we were being attacked."

Master Fung chuckled. "There is nothing to worry about. With your fellow dragons training with their elements, a few explosions and tremors are a common occurrence around here."

"I see…" Wing looked to the others. Above his waist, his index fingers twirled around each other. "You all look like you… handle your elements well. Did you find them difficult to control when you first started?"

Raimundo shrugged and smirked. "Not really. It kinda came natural to us. I think we got them pretty much worked out in our first week here."

Wing felt his stomach twist and his body tense up.

 _The first week…? Are you kidding…?_

"Well to be fair, I wouldn't say in the first week." Clay said. "Some of us might've gotten it down faster than others, but we took our own paces to study our elements and understand what they meant to us."

Wing closed his eyes and took a breath.

"I think I spent the most time with mine..." Kimiko implied, blushing. "Because fire can be so destructive, I had to learn how to use it in combat properly so it wouldn't spread and cause any further problems…" She grinned shyly, twirling one of her pigtails.

Wing grinned and chuckled. "I have to say, what I saw from you and Omi today was very impressive. I look forward to seeing all of you progress further to become strong and powerful dragons. I too hope to reach that point someday." He placed both hands together and bowed.

The warriors returned the bow and followed Master Fung inside. Once they were out of sight, Wing's grin faded.

"Dojo, go with them." Wing said in a low tone. "They could use your help with Omi."

"You're not coming back in?" Dojo asked.

"I will. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Dojo nodded and slithered back in the temple.

Alone, Wing approached the empty training grounds and looked at every disturbance to the area: cracks and shifts in the ground and the previous tremors he felt, most likely from Clay's Earth element. He looked alongside the temple walls at the equipment covered in dirt and sand: from Raimundo's Wind element no doubt. And the clash between Kimiko's Fire and Omi's Water elements left their marks: dark wet spots on the ground and steam still rising from those spots. He looked down at his hands. They were trembling. The first look at Kimiko and Omi using their elements so easily sent a chill up his spine. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face. His chest grew tight while his breathing quickened. His hands closed tight into fists and his muscles tensed. His face once again grew pale. His teeth appeared gritting together. He saw and felt everything in that fight: the heat, the moisture, the power… His mind could only think of words to describe what he saw:

 _Unbelievable…_

 _Incredible…_

 _Breathtaking…_

 _… Infuriaiting_


	4. Scroll Four: Medium Heat

The warriors sat together in the dining hall for lunch. Omi gulped down glass after glass of ice water. The heat from Kimiko's fire technique finally left his system. He put down his fifth glass and let out a quenching sigh.

"I have proven once more that water will always beat fire!" Omi announced. "I believe it is appropriate to say that I won our little match."

"The match was declared a draw, Omi." Kimiko implied.

"Perhaps, but within nature, water has and always will remain dominant over fire!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and slurped her noodles.

"At least it's good to see you feelin' better, lil' buddy." said Clay.

"Yeah. We thought you were gonna get heatstroke." Raimundo added.

"Please! I am a Wudai Warrior!" Omi said proudly before taking a bite of rice. "It will take more than heat to defeat me!" His eyes glanced over to the door just as Wing entered to join the others. "Ooh! Wing! Come sit over here with me!" He waved.

Wing smiled and took the empty seat next to Omi. Raimundo followed Kimiko's example and rolled his eyes. Wing took a portion of the afternoon meal.

"So, how is studying the Shen Gong Wu coming along?" Omi asked.

"It's going okay, I guess." Wing replied, picking up rice with his chopsticks. "I've got a while before I catch up with you guys."

"Do not worry, my friend! Knowing you, I have full confidence that you will surpass my expectations!"

Wing chuckled. "Come on. That's just an exaggeration."

"It is no exaggeration! It is a fact!"

"Boy, do I miss the days when you couldn't talk."

"Those were the boring days!" Omi implied. "When I started talking, those were the great days! Remember when I devised that plan for us to get Dojo's almond cookies?"

"Oh, dear Yama! Don't remind me!" Wing laughed. "We almost got into so much trouble!"

Clay and Kimiko looked to one another in shock at first, but looked back at the two with rather fiendish grins.

"Well well, it looks like you've got some explainin' to do, Mr. Perfect Monk." Clay said, crossing his arms.

Wing rested his face into his hand and shook his head, smiling shyly. "Please don't tell them, Omi…! It's too embarrassing…!"

Kimiko leaned in with the same grin, enjoying Wing's humorous reluctance. "I want to hear all about it!"

Without hesitation, Omi stood on his chair and opened his mouth once again. Clay leaned his head in and listened to Omi's first childhood scheme with Wing's assistance. Kimiko, however, was listening, or rather eyeing a different story. Her focus was on Wing's body language to Omi's oral history. The upper half of his face was covered by his hands, but the bottom half showed it all. His cheeks were bright red and his mouth formed a big grin. It was clear that he was trying to desist his smile, but hearing the story wouldn't let him. He shook his head in his hands as Omi went into deeper detail followed by airy chuckles which then became audible laughter. Kimiko's fiendish grin receded into a gentle smile. She rested her cheek into her hand that was supported by her elbow on the table. Her eyes grew soft and her cheeks turned red and warm. Her heart steadily beating. It was cute to see him embarrassed. No doubt he had a sensitive side. A first clue to his personality. There were to be more to find in him, but for the time being, she stuck with enjoying his flustering.

Raimundo glared towards Wing and Omi, gripping a fork in his hand. His stomach churned. It was to his disappointment that the others were eating it up like Clay at an all-you-can-eat Texas buffet. What made this guy so great anyway? Ever since they brought him back to the temple, Omi gave him nothing but praise and respect. Raimundo spent years earning Omi's trust. Why was Wing the exception?

Raimundo let his thoughts cloud his hearing. He could only see the exchange of gestures and reactions between Wing and Omi. Omi continued to speak while Wing laughed harder and harder, almost to the verge of tearing up. He looked over to Clay and Kimiko who joined in the harmonic laughter. He grit his teeth hard and regained his hearing to the sound of his fork smacking against the table and hitting the floor. The clatter from the fork broke the laughter. The others were silenced. Their eyes looked to Raimundo as he rose from his chair and made his way to the exit.

"Raimundo! Where are you going?" Omi asked.

"I lost my appetite…" he replied, not bothering to look back.

"But I haven't gotten to the best part! It will make you laugh your donkey off!"

Clay and Kimiko groaned and shook their heads. Raimundo sighed heavily.

"You… feeling alright?" Wing asked, catching his breath with a small fit of chuckles.

Raimundo turned his head slightly, just enough so his eye glanced towards Wing. " _Oh yeah_ … I wouldn't want to ruin your reminiscing with your little buddy, _Windsor_."

Wing's smile vanished as did his chuckles. His chest tightened from the mention of his unfavored name with ill-use. He was left unspoken as Raimundo walked out of sight. He looked down at the table and up at the others who were looking to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes towards the empty doorway. "Hmmm. Something tells me he's brooding about something." she replied. "I think I'll go and have a word with him." She stood from her chair.

"I'll come along too." Clay said, following her cue. "Omi, ya mind keepin' Wing company while we go have a chat?"

"I shall take this responsibility with great honor!" Omi said, standing tall and proud, despite him being at least four feet tall. Once Clay was gone, Omi patted Wing's shoulder. "Do not feel down, my friend. Whenever I feel down, you know what cheers me up?"

"What's that?" Wing asked.

"A good sparring! Come! I want to see how much stronger you've become in these past three years!"

Wing smiled and stretched his arms. "Sparring sounds good to me." he said. "I could use a break from studying."

They quickly finished their lunch and made their way to the training arena. Meanwhile down the hall, Kimiko and Clay caught up with the Shoku warrior.

"Come on Rai, what's bugging you?" Kimiko asked dryly with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. If somethin's upsettin' you, you can tell us." Clay implied.

Raimundo let out a soft groan and turned to them. "Doesn't it bother you that Omi has so much respect for Wing?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo's right eye twitched. "What's wrong with that? It took us years to earn Omi's trust! Yet the moment we met _Windsor_ , he and Omi get all friendly and giddy like two girlfriends with the latest gossip! Omi's practically praising the guy like he's some kind of idol!"

"Now hold on there, Raimundo." Clay interrupted. "The way I figure, they have some history together. It's like when a pig bein' on the road for so long finally comes home to his mud pit. Is that really somethin' to be riled up about?"

"It riles me up because I had to put in the most effort to get where I am with Omi, and then out of the blue, this guy shows up and now they're the Dynamic Duo? He can't just walk in here and be Omi's best friend! I _worked_ for that!"

Kimiko and Clay looked at each other before cracking smiles and snickers.

"What's so funny?!" Raimundo yelled.

"You're jealous that they make better friends, aren't you?" Kimiko asked, smirking.

Raimundo's cheeks flustered with red. "I'm not jealous!" he exclaimed.

Clay chuckled. "Rai, your face says it all."

Raimundo grit his teeth, crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't you think you're getting a little worked up about this?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo took a breath. "Maybe I am. That's not the only thing bothering me."

"So, you are jealous."

Raimundo growled.

Kimiko grinned and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Continue."

"Isn't it strange that Master Fung and the other monks never told us about Wing? They talk to him like he's some kind of big deal. We don't know anything about him besides being a Dragon-in-training. We ought to have the right to be let in on everything. So why keep something this important from us?"

Kimiko approached Raimundo. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Rai, I think you need to chill." she said. "I know this is a big surprise to you. It is to all of us. I don't know why Master Fung didn't tell us. Maybe there's a reason, maybe there's not. But this isn't the time to ask these kinds of questions. Right now, we should make Wing feel welcome. He's only been here for a day. Give it some time. We'll get to know him sooner or later. And who knows, maybe you and Wing will have something in common. So, there's no need to get so worked up, okay?"

Raimundo looked down at Kimiko. Her hands were gentle on his shoulders as well as her smile. It was like the weight on his shoulders were suddenly taken off. He smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kimiko." he replied. "I guess I needed some reassurance." He looked over to Clay. "From both of you."

"What're friends for, Raimundo?" Clay said. "Come on. Let's get on back and rejoin Omi and Wing. We can start gettin' to know him over a good meal if it's still hot."

Just as they were heading back to the dining hall, their ears picked up the faint sounds of hits being thrown followed by battle cries and laughter from outside. They rushed out from the temple. Leading them to the training area, they stopped and could only watch nearby as Omi and Wing sparred. They were introduced to Wing's skills in combat.

Omi let out multiple yells as he threw a fast barrage of punches. Wing stayed light on his feet and shifted himself as quick fists moved past him for the most part with the exceptions of a few mid openhand swats. He blocked an oncoming reverse roundhouse kick with one hand and grabbed Omi by his gi with the other. With a pivot, he hurled Omi away from him and towards the stone wall. Omi reacted quick and landed feet first into the wall with his knees bent on impact like a spring. He leaped from the wall. He landed to the ground in a roll with one arm and was back on his feet. He took his fighting stance.

Wing took his own: he pulled his right leg back. Both legs were set in a wide and strong foundation while slightly bent. He tucked his right arm back under his torso with a closed fist against his side and above his sash. He brought his left arm forward and bent it upwards as he held up two slightly closed fingers and a thumb.

Both were still, waiting. Their eyes stared at one another with anticipation and their breaths kept steady and calm. Who would make the first move?

Omi took the chance. He slowly slid a foot forward before taking a dash. Wing took initiative and bolted forward as well. It was going to be a head on collision. Just as they were about to make impact, Omi answered his impulse. He took a leap and formed another reverse roundhouse kick in flight. Without thinking, Wing dropped to his knees and slid under Omi's swinging leg. He shifted himself back onto his feet just as Omi landed. Their backs faced one another from three feet apart. Omi spun around and threw a side kick, but Wing vanished. He looked up and caught Wing above his head in the motion of a side flip. There was a playful smile on Wing's face as he looked down at Omi, catching a glimpse of astonished eyes and an excited grin while in mid-air. His hair lightly brushed the top of Omi's head. Back on the ground, Wing jumped back took his fighting stance again. Omi still had the grin and charged at Wing. They both let out battle shouts as they attacked. Punches and kicks were exchanged, but all were avoided with swift movement and acrobatics as well as blocks with firm limbs. So far, neither one could land a single blow. Most of the sounds that came out of their mouths was laughter.

"You have grown much stronger, my fine companion!" Omi exclaimed, ducking from a right hook and blocking an axe kick. "You are indeed getting closer to exceeding my expectations as a Xiaolin warrior!" He jumped to the side and reached forward.

Wing smiled as he swatted away a palm strike and moved aside from a high front snap kick. "The feeling is mutual!" he replied. "Using jump strikes is a clever tactic with your size! You have improved in these few years!"

Their sparring became both a demonstration and entertainment to Clay and Kimiko.

"Hoo-eee!" Clay called out, waving his hat. "That Wing sure can flip, can't he? He flips and jumps like a jackrabbit in a cactus field!"

"He'll make a perfect member of our team now that we know what he can do!" Kimiko said with her arms up to her chest and moving up and down on her toes. "I have to admit, he is pretty cool when he fights! What do you think, Raimundo?"

Raimundo had enough. He couldn't take seeing them get along better, especially during combat. He clenched his fists and stormed off.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, glanced over to Raimundo walking away from her and Clay. "Oh, come on!" she yelled. "What happened with not getting so worked up?!"

Her yelling halted Wing and Omi's sparring as they looked to Raimundo who was making his way around the corner of the dining hall. Wing felt a chill run up his spine as Raimundo turned his head to give him a quick stink eye before disappearing from sight.

"Omi… I don't think Raimundo likes me very much..." Wing said softly.

Omi looked to Wing and then back to where Raimundo was. He scratched his chin. "Hmmm. Perhaps Raimundo realizes you're better than him and envies you."

"I'd rather not jump to any conclusions yet…"

Just as soon as he thought everything was going to be alright, Raimundo's eyes burned that hope into ashes. Even sparring with Omi no longer cheered him up.


End file.
